This Side of Paradise
by Aseikh
Summary: A chapter per pairing, named after the song listened to while writing. What's wrong with being happy with the one you love? Canon and non-canon pairings, having a nice, needed break with the person(s) they love.
1. This Side of Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, nor the characters used in this story.**

 **(A/N): This is mainly just a compilation of a bunch of Ranger's Apprentice pairings having a nice time with their partner(s). As the summary says.**

 **So I'm a little iffy on this first chapter. It's Horace/Cassandra, which is a really underappreciated pairing that is rarely written. I feel a little odd, having my first contribution to this ship be this, but I figured I should post it anyways, and see how people react. Please give feedback, and I'll have the next chapter out within the next day or so!**

 **Pairing: Horace/Cassandra**

 **Song used: This Side of Paradise - Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

Cassandra could tell her husband was exhausted.

Horace lay on their bed, staring at the ceiling, seemingly counting the number of stones up there. She would have thought with how tired he looked he would have gone to bed immediately. But instead he had kept the bedroom door open as she finished up writing some papers out on the table. The princess could see him through the open door, still completely dressed, his eyes still wide open. He hadn't even lit a candle when he walked in, apparently preferring to stay in the darkness.

Sighing lightly, Cass quietly picked up her papers, putting them in the correct folders and tying them tightly shut. She couldn't risk the possibility of one of them slipping out, so she went around twice, horizontally and vertically. After securing the papers, she moved across to the other side of the room where the entrance to her personal study was at. Still trying to move as quietly as possible, she opened the top drawer of the desk, sliding the folders within.

The lock clicked as she slid it shut. The key was hidden somewhere else, where she would have to retrieve it the next day to continue working on her papers.

Walking back across their suite, Cassandra loosened the tie around her neck, but soon realized that was all she could reach without help. A servant had helped her that morning, helping her into the semi-formal dress so she could look appropriate for the meeting with a foreign representative.

The dress was scarlet silk, slipping against her body in the most relaxing, and distracting, way. It pooled on the ground around her, trailing behind her as she walked. The halter neckline gave her comfort as well, because it went all the way to her throat, showing no cleavage whatsoever. The dress was sleeveless, so her back was completely bare except for where the fabric came back around just below the small of her back. The buttons below, however, were tight above and around her hips, specifically to keep the sides from slipping too far down. Trying to get at the buttons from her awkward angle only caused the princess frustration. But with the neck tie loosened, she found that she also had to keep her chin down to keep it from slipping and leaving her front bare.

Realizing her predicament, Cass quickly retied the dress around her neck, and padded towards the room she shared with her husband. She had taken off the painful heels she had worn with the dress hours ago, so she walked barefoot, her feet whispering across the stone.

"Horace?" she said, turning the corner. He still laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" he responded with, not even turning to look at her.

"Can you help me with this dress?" She gestured down to it, smiling apologetically. "Sorry for interrupting your reverie, darling."

The knight finally took his eyes off the ceiling, looking at her quizzically. He stayed where he was for a moment, before sitting up and swinging his legs around. Waving for her to come closer, he stood. "You're not interrupting, Cass," he murmured, the tiredness in his voice evident.

Holding back her hair, Cassandra turned partially so she could see Horace out of the corner of her eye. She could see him focusing hard on the knot she had hastily tied, his eyes squinting in the darkness. Smiling to herself, she looked down, focusing instead on the nightstand beside their bed, which held an unlit candle.

Eventually, Horace untied her neck, which slipped downwards nearly immediately. She didn't wear a shift below it, mainly because of her open back. Cassandra quickly moved to hold it up—not because Horace was in the room, but because it wasn't the right moment. Not yet.

Horace's hands hesitated for a moment, before moving down to the buttons. The trail of them went along her spine, from below the small of her back to her bottom of her but. One by one, Horace deftly undid the buttons, having no trouble with them as she had had before. Still holding up neck of her dress, Cass took a slight step backwards, and placed her hand gently on Horace's thigh.

His hands paused, if only for a moment.

Cassandra smiled, feeling Horace's hand briefly push against her bottom as he struggled to undo a button. Needing to get lower, he sat back down on the bed and continued trying to get the button looped under the string.

"Damn confusing dresses," he muttered, finally after getting the button. He still had a few to go, but Cass didn't protest as he continued onto the next one, even though she could have easily slipped out of the silk dress then and there.

"I thought you liked seeing me in these kinds of dresses," Cassie murmured, feeling as Horace got the last button undone.

Feeling him stand back up, she dropped the top of the dress, letting the rest of it slid off her body completely, pooling at her feet. She didn't wear undergarments either, having previously felt comfortable in the dress to not bother with any. Feeling her hair tickle her back, she discreetly bent down and collected the dress, tossing it carelessly to a chair.

"Well?" she said expectantly, waiting, but not turning, for him to do or say something.

His hands brushed her shoulders as he continued to remain silent behind her. His breath tickled her bare skin as he breathed silently, at first making her believe there was a draft in the room.

"You didn't tell me this was what you wore to work," Horace whispered, one of his hands dropping from her shoulder to trail down her spine.

Knowing that, otherwise, Horace would chicken out of anything if given the chance, Cassandra took her advantage, once more stepped back—but this time so she was actually against Horace's chest. Reaching down, she took his hand and directed it to where it should have been. Murmuring with pleasure, she once again pressed herself to Horace—this time satisfied when she felt him stiffen and harden, pressing himself closer.

She directed his hands as if this were his first time with her, first so one hand was down where she wanted it to be, second so the other was caressing her chest. Slowly, she let his hands go, letting him go as he please. Once more, he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand drawing around her waist to draw her down to sit in his lap.

Horace, the princess knew, was probably feeling quite awake right now.


	2. Better Than Love

**Pairing: Halt/Pauline**

 **Song used: Better Than Love - Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

"And about time too!" Halt joked, looking on as the two young adults were joined in marriage. Alyss, beautiful in her simple yet elegant dress, smiling with utter joy while she gazed at Will. And Will, wearing his formal Ranger gear, which he had somehow managed to get a little dirty before making his way here. He, too, looked to his wife—his _wife,_ Halt had to repeat to himself, still in disbelief—his eyes gentle and loving, even as his smile widened into a loud, yet silent, excitement that anyone could see.

Will laughed upon hearing Halt's voice, turning to look for him in the small crowd.

Except Halt felt the tears of happiness slide down his face, causing him to duck down before Will found him. Quickly dashing the tears away, the old Ranger took a full breath before making himself seen again, standing up so when Will's eyes went back around, their gazes met. The boy smiled to Halt, even as his arm went around Alyss' shoulders, drawing her against him.

All Halt could see was the young boy he had practically raised. The curiosity, the excitement, the happiness, the bright eyes and too many questions, the late nights and exasperations, and injuries and sicknesses that Halt would never admit worried him so much as they did.

A hand was set gently on his shoulder, bringing his attention away from Will and Alyss. Pauline, standing beside him, smiled as well, looking down on him. "They're happy," she said simply, looking up at the young couple.

Halt nodded, following Pauline's gaze. From the back, they watched silently as Will and Alyss went around to other guests, smiling and laughing as the other people who weren't directly talking to them started setting up a small area in the clearing. Baron Arald called into the foliage, where a few musicians slipped out and began to set up their instruments.

Before the new couple made their way over to Halt and Pauline, Horace dragged them towards something on the other side of the clearing, Cassie laughing along with Alyss as Horace was talking rapidly to Will. The young Ranger seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking over his shoulder and across the clearing to where the older couple stood. Halt waved to him, motioning for him to continue with Horace. Will smiled again, before turning away and following Horace.

As music began to play, Arald dragged Sandra out onto the clear area, swinging and stepping together as if they were the ones to just get married. Jenny looked to Gilan, who smiled sheepishly before offering his hand to her. They stepped out with Arald and Sandra, both blushing as they realized multiple people were looking at them.

Pauline watched peacefully, staring contently as a few others decided to join the two couples.

"Uh . . ." Halt said slowly, looking between his wife and the dancers, "would you, uhm, like to . . ." he trailed off, gesturing towards the dancing area.

The tall courier looked surprised, but nearly immediately smiled and nodded. Together, the two of them walked towards the small group. Gilan looked over at seeing a familiar shape walking towards him, surprised to see Pauline and Halt walking hand in hand.

Halt stopped near the edge of the area, facing Pauline. Together, they stepped together to the rhythm of the music, a slow but jolly tune that only helped to bolster the already happy and joyous feeling in the small forest clearing. Behind them, Halt heard Gilan laugh aloud, but didn't want to know if it was anything about him, or if it was something Jenny had said.

"How do you feel?" Pauline murmured, watching Halt's face.

Shrugging, Halt looked back to her, having turned partially to glare at Gilan. "Feel about what?"

Pauline tilted her head, raising an eyebrow in a mock imitation of Halt's normal face. "About this wedding."

The old Ranger was silent for a moment, considering his answer. Before he could respond, there was a sound from the far side of the clearing. Will and Alyss reappeared, nearly running from the forest while holding hands. Will was clutching his gut with his other hand, laughing so hard that he stumbled and had to let go of Alyss' hand before he dragged her to the ground with him. Alyss wasn't doing much better, covering her face with her hands the moment Will let go.

Everyone on the dance floor paused, looking at the two newlyweds in confusion. Moments later, Horace and Cassandra walked out with large grins on their face, looking down on their friends as they still tried to get a handle on their laughter.

"They deserve it," Halt finally said, watching the four young people goof off as if they were teenagers again. As if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Alyss told me something last night," Pauline whispered, leaning closer to Halt as they resumed dancing with the rest of the group.

"Hmm?" Halt said, watching as Alyss dropped to the ground, sitting beside Will as he laid in the grass, clutching his gut as Horace stood above him, still laughing.

"She said that the Redmont doctor thinks she could be pregnant."

Halt stumbled, snapping his head around to see if his wife was trying to play with him or something. Her face was completely serious, albeit, the wide, proud smile on her face. Turning back around, Halt continued watching the young couple. The boy whose father had saved his life, and in return Halt had saved the boy. He was now more a son to Halt, and less of a problem that he had to deal with. And the girl beside him, the one he knew he would like before he had even met her.

"They deserve that too," Halt murmured, glad that Pauline was there to hold him up. Leaning more heavily against her, it all hit Halt at once. He had seen this boy as a baby. And now his wife was going to have a baby. "I can't be that old," he said, more or less to himself.


	3. If I Had You

**Pairing: Cassandra/Horace/Will/Alyss**

 **Song Used: If I Had You - Adam Lambert**

* * *

"What're you doing?" Will asked bluntly, staring at the meat Horace was attempting to marinade. The Ranger had gone outside momentarily, collecting a few herbs that he needed to season their dinner with, and had come back to see Horace standing over what he had so far prepared.

"He said he wanted to try out his cooking skills," Cassandra said from her spot on Alyss' lap. The courier didn't seem to notice at all, and continued reading even as Cassie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're always preparing the meals if we aren't at a castle, so I figured I would help," Horace said, brushing his hands off on a nearby towel.

"That's because I'm the only one who can cook a decent meal between the four of us." Will sidled up beside Horace, bumping him with his hip to tell him to move over. "Now move, so I can make sure you didn't ruin dinner."

Snorting, Horace relented and moved to the side. He stayed beside Will, however, watching as he inspected the meat all over again and started rubbing different herbs onto it. Soon enough, a familiar smell wafted up to the knight's nose. "What are the different herbs you're using?" he asked, motioning to the pile of different shaped leaves and roots.

Will looked up quizzically, but seeing the curiosity in Horace's eyes made him realize that he was being serious. Slowly at first, he began to explain the different herbs and what he used them for. Eventually, he just spoke normally, motioning around to his pile, which Horace had only previously seen as an odd organization. After a while, Will began asking Horace to do things for him, at first showing him how to chop and dice ingredients until Will figured to ask him to run into town to collect something he had asked Jenny for.

"How much of this is he going to remember?" Alyss asked, still looking down on the paper she was working on. She chewed on the end of her quill, her spare hand resting on Cassie's knee.

"You need to take a break," Cassandra suddenly said, leaning forward to see what Alyss was working on. "You always overwork yourself," Cass continued to say, looking up to study Alyss' face with concern.

"She has a point," Will added, pounding on the dough for the fresh bread he was making. "You need to take a break."

"Says the guy who's literal only break in working was when he got so severely sick that I had to take off to make sure you didn't die," Alyss said, not even bothering to look up. As Will and Cass continued to study her, they soon realized that she seemed a bit more stressed about this job than other ones. The Ranger didn't even notice her jab towards his working habits, too busy worrying about her.

"What are you working on, anyways?" Cass said, still trying to decipher the writing on the paper.

Alyss pulled it away from her, though, and pulled herself out from under Cassie. Standing, the courier took her paper as well as her quill and inkwell. "It's . . . something for work," she said, and walked towards the bedroom. The door was pushed shut partially after she walked in, and a moment later, she walked back out with nothing in her hands. "But you're right. I need to take a break." She smiled, and brushed her hands on her skirt before sitting back down beside Cassandra.

Cassandra, however, wasn't satisfied. "That didn't look like an official document," she pointed out, still looking quite concerned.

Shrugging, Alyss smiled again, and looked over to Will. "How's dinner coming along?" she asked, obviously changing the subject.

At that moment, a whinny came from the side of the cabin, telling Will that a friend was coming. Seconds later, footsteps were heard on the porch, but the door opened without a knock.

"Hey, Will, what the hell do you even have in this package," Horace said, carrying a huge box in his arms with what looked like a few letters in his mouth. The letters fluttered from his mouth, which was apparently the only way he could have carried them, and landed on the floor. Alyss got up, collecting the letters from the ground with an amused smile. "By the way, that's the mail," he added.

"They're all for you," Alyss said, flipping through the letters before holding them out to Will.

Will nodded, still studying the bread he was working on.

* * *

After dinner, Will finally got a chance to check the letters he had gotten, and was surprised to see one from Halt, in Pauline's handwriting. Pausing, Will glanced up and looked over to Alyss who was laying down on the couch with her feet up on Horace's lap, while Cassandra sat on the coffee table in front of them, reading a letter from her father in a mock imitation of his voice.

Quietly, Will excused himself from his corner seat, and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Throwing the rest of the pile of letters onto the bed, Will unsheathed his throwing knife to cut open the letter.

Inside, Pauline had made no pretense of being Halt.

 _Will-_

 _I realize I should not be making assumptions, nor masquerading as Halt when sending you a letter, but I believe that this was necessary._

 _Recently, Alyss has been distracted from her work, researching something she describes as a 'personal inquiry'. After she got behind in her work, which is something that has_ never _happened before, I decided to follow up on whatever she was working on, to make sure it wasn't something serious._

 _What I found was not what I expected._

 _She was studying the history of 'unconventional' relationships and if they can be married. At first I didn't understand what that meant, but eventually, as I turned up more and more of the papers she had signed to examine, I realized that 'unconventional' meant anything not specifically one male and one female. She studied into more than two person marriages, same-sex marriages, and the like. All of which_ are _technically legal, as long as someone such as Baron Arald will agree to do it._

 _I . . . I realize this is not my place to say anything, nor is it something I should have looked into, considering Alyss had said it was personal. But, I figured you, and the others, should be aware of what has been bothering her, as this has been going on for quite a while. You love her, and she loves you all, so it's only fair._

 _-Pauline_

Will set the letter down on the bed, sitting back. Eventually, he stood back up, placing the small pile of letters on the nightstand, while he took Pauline's and put it in his travel satchel, which was packed for the next day.

He laid back down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what that letter supposedly meant. It was obvious what it meant. But he still thought about it.

The Ranger fell asleep thinking about the letter and the possibilities it meant, until the others came to find him. They let him sleep, smiling at the light smile that tickled his cheeks, and how he didn't even seem to stir despite their presence.


	4. Love & War

**Pairing: Gilan/Jenny**

 **Song used: Love & War - Metro Station**

* * *

"We're just friends," Gilan said, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were red, and he didn't understand why he was so nervous.

Will grinned, settling back into his seat with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He held one out to Gilan, and motioned for him to continue. For some reason, it felt odd talking to his married, younger friend about his crush on the local chef. "Oh, really?" Will laughed, taking a long drink from his steaming hot coffee. "You sure about that?"

Gilan frowned, still not understanding. "What? What am I not sure about?"

"Being 'just friends'," Will quoted, waggling his pointer finger in Gil's direction while taking _another_ gulp of his coffee. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Where'd I hear that we were just friends?" Gilan asked, confused. Will sounded as if he knew more about his and Jenny's relationship than he did, which didn't make much sense. There was also a mischievous look to Will's eyes, mixed in with a dash of what looked like guilt. Gilan's frown deepened.

"Yea," Will said, nodding and rolling his hand for Gilan to continue. "Where'd you hear that?"

 _Since when does Will use so many hand gestures,_ Gilan thought to himself, studying his friend. There were dark circles underneath Will's eyes, not to mention the fact that he was literally getting up to refill his coffee while Gilan was still waiting for his to cool down. Although, Will's actions could be easily explained, as his and Alyss' child was just recently born. It also explained why the cabin seemed dusty—the couple had probably been spending their time at the castle, so they were close in case anything happened with their kid.

Gilan tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. Will didn't seem to notice, falling back into his seat while somehow managing not to spill his coffee. "Well . . ." he started, feeling as if he was being put on a spotlight. "Yea, our relationship is . . . has . . . gone further," he said, cheeks brightening, "but . . . I don't know if it's anything . . . official . . ." he trailed off again, apparently not realizing how often he had been doing it.

Will smiled slightly, noticing how flustered Gilan had gotten when finally confronted with answering the question. "You never considered asking her?"

"Asking her what?" Squirming in his seat, Gil looked down at his coffee, suddenly realizing it was probably cooled down. When he brought it to his lips to drink it, however, he was greeted with chilled coffee, and nearly spit it sighed, before deciding that he probably deserved it, and took a gulp of the cold coffee.

"If you were," Will set down in his cup and brought his fingers up to either side of his head to mimic quotes, "'official', as you put it."

"I—I, uhm," Gilan stuttered, cheeks going pink again. "what?"

Snorting, the younger Ranger crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head. "Gil, relationships start with communication," he stated, "if you two can't even communicate if you're in a relationship to start with, maybe you two shouldn't be together."

Gil frowned again, furrowing his eyebrows. He was taken slightly aback by Will's blunt explanation, but saw the intelligence behind the statement.

As the two of them went silent, Will shaking his head with a slight smile on it and Gilan still drinking his cold coffee, something else caught his attention. The two bedroom doors behind Will were shut tight, but light could be seen coming from the main one, where a window must've been open. Surprisingly, shadows could be seen moving around in there, two of them. While he focused more intently on the shadows, he even heard muffled voices coming from the room.

Will must've seen that his attention was away from him, because he turned to see what his friend was looking at. Seeing the shadows, he smiled ruefully. "Girls," he called, "you're plans up!"

And then all hell broke loose.

"Just _friends?_ " Jenny cried, slamming the door open. "Then what the hell was last night all about?"

Gilan stumbled to his feet, nearly spilling what was left of his coffee before he was able to set it on the table. Within the doorway, behind where Jenny had been, Alyss stood wearing a loose dress with an amused smile on her own face. She winked at Will, before both of them turned to watch the show in their living room.

"Last night?" Gilan asked, taking a slight step back. "I—I don't know; I didn't think something like _that_ would make anything—"

"No offense, Gil, but after something like that, anything could be considered _official_ ," Jenny laughed, not believing what she was hearing. Had she really fallen in love with someone so _dense?_

"Really?" the tall Ranger asked, suddenly going still. He seemed to be thinking of something, while at the same time studying the woman who stood before him, nearly seething with disbelief and slight, amused anger. "Well . . ." he said, considering her for a moment. Seeing that he wanted to say something, Jenny settled back, crossing her arms and motioning for him to continue. "Well, then, if we're _official_ ," he said, "how would you feel with coming to Whitby for a little vacation," he said, his voice going higher to imply it as a question.

"Whitby?" Jenny said, frowning. Something told Alyss that her friend hadn't exactly expected to be asked out during this. "Vacation?"

Gilan nodded, slowly gaining confidence. "Yea, there's some nice, secluded spots out there, and some restaurants that I'd enjoy hearing you critique, and—"

"Are you asking me out?" Jenny asked bluntly, looking at Gilan in confusion.

Seeing his chance, Will stood up, and stepped towards Alyss. "Something tells me you two need some time alone." Will rolled his eyes, while at the same time slipping his arm around Alyss' shoulders. "We're going back to the castle to make sure Halt wasn't lying in saying that he knew how to take care of a child."

Gilan and Jenny didn't notice however, having sat down together in front of the fire. To Will, it sounded as if Jenny had asked for a better description (and temptations) of Whitby and the places Gilan knew of. Gilan's smile widened at every question, answering them as good as he could. They both instinctively reached for the other's hands, staring at the other intently.

They didn't notice their friends leave, nor how the sky got darker as they continued to talk, going from one subject to another.

The next morning, Will found them in the same spot as he had left them, their legs entangled, Jenny's head resting upon Gil's shoulder. Gilan's arm was around her shoulder, while the other rested on her side.

He left, silently.


	5. American (Araluen?) Money

**Pairing: Gilan/Will**

 **Song Used: American Money - BØRNS**

* * *

In Gilan's opinion, the situation they were stuck in was quite _odd._

Here he was, trying to act like he was trying to pick someone up for a one night stand while his boyfriend belted out an even _more_ suggestive song scantily clad and trying to pull off being a woman. A prostitute, to be exact. Considering that he couldn't take of neither his pants nor his shirt, he was mostly boxed into a corner.

Only one part of their plan was going well—the drug lord behind Gilan was eyeing up Will, a slight smile on his face. _And,_ even better, for their plan at least, his pants were seeming a little tight while he studied Will, specifically near the crotch area.

Now, all that needed to happen was for Gilan to somehow get the drug boss/lord/asshole/whatever mad at him.

" _Defend Will,"_ Halt had tried to say, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. No one had realized they would be pushed into this corner when trying to capture this guy, least of all the three Rangers who were stuck doing it. _"If he goes after Will, defend him. Or ridicule him for his choices in women, that kind of thing."_ At that, Will, in his short dress and improvised breasts, muttered a short comment. It pertained to his attractiveness in general, male or female presentation, Gilan figured.

 _What about taking what he thought was his?_ Gilan considered, once more eyeing up his boyfriend as someone slipped up to the table he was standing on and slipped a few coins in between his improvised breasts. They didn't seem to notice that they were fake, as they still patted them as if they were real.

A flicker of revulsion passed Will's face, before he caught himself and giggled.

Looking around the rest of the room, Gilan took in the other woman who were in the club, looking at their facial expressions. Whenever a practically slimy or greasy man came forward and did something, they would get the same look of disgust Will had just barely disguised. A few seemed to like their position, though, and eagerly stepped forward to accept different presents from men and fulfilled their wishes of whatever they wanted.

 _So,_ Gilan figured, _some must have been forced here, while others came willingly, from necessity or desire._

Behind him, the drug lord stood, and brushed past Gilan, a stream of some potent smoke trailing behind him. Seeing where he was headed, Gilan stood as well, following behind him despite the intoxicating fumes that made Gilan dizzy.

"You must be the new girl," the man said, his thick, sausage like fingers trailing up Will's hip.

Gilan watched from behind, trying not to seem suspicious in attempts to make sure Will was doing okay under the pressure.

Will gave the man a sly smile, dropping lower on the table so they were face to face. The amount of money Will had gotten from onlookers nearly spilled out—and the man reached out and took one from between the fake breasts, rubbing it between his fingers. From the side, Gilan watched as the man's eyes elevated up and down Will's body, taking in all of the real and fake curves.

Having helped Will get into his disguise, Gilan nearly smiled as the man reached out groped one of fake breasts. Even without them, Will would have passed as a woman anyday—he had let his hair grow out recently, and as it had gotten longer, it waved itself, giving the younger Ranger a fairly cute shoulder length cut.

Blowing a stray strand of hair from his face, Will smiled, and kneeled on the table in front of the drug lord, and, although there was a slight hesitation, bent forward and placed his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Mind gettin' down for me, little girl?" The guy said, still eyeing Will hungrily.

Gilan nearly gagged, but waited to see what Will would do. Obediently, he slipped down from the table, a few groans of sadness from the people who had been around it. Looking up, Will waited to see what the large man in front of him would do. It was a waiting game, between them.

 _Let's speed things up?_ Gilan thought with a grin. With less than a thought, Gilan dropped his drink on a passing waitress' platter, and stepped forward.

Slipping between Will and the drug lord, Gilan whispered, "Let's go, Willow!" just loud enough for the bastard to hear.

And then they took off.

Gilan slipped through the crowd, Will stumbling behind him as there was a roar of fury from the boss behind them. Weaving between the people, Gil kept a tight grip on Will's hand, who had started giggling as they continued to evade the few security people the drug lord had sent after them. "GET THEM!" he kept yelling, drowning out by all of the music that was being played at each part of the club, as well as people who were cheering Will and Gilan on as they continued to run. _They're only cheering because they're high_ , Gilan considered, _although maybe this doesn't happen that often?_

"Over here," Will said, gasping it out between his laughter. Leading the way, he tugged Gilan towards a set of stairs. No one seemed to pay attention to them, although every once and a while someone would come down with more smoke around their heads.

Pulling Gilan into a corner, they were practically hidden from sight in a small alcove that was hidden around a corner.

"Well that was fun," Gilan breathed out, watching as someone passed by without even a glance at their hiding spot.

Will didn't hesitate. Before Gilan could react, he started pulling off the dress with the make-shift boobs sewn in to the front. Luckily, all of the coins were stuck in a pocket-like area, and only a few fell out as he struggled to undo the top. "How the hell can these girls _stand_ this shit," Will gasped, finally tugging the entire thing off and over his head.

Gilan snorted, "You might want to keep the skirt on, at least." Will was naked except for his undergarments, and even those were damp—soaked in sweat.

All of a sudden, yelling sounded not too far from their hiding spot.

"Kiss me," Will hissed, and before either could help it—Gilan was against him, pressing him to the wall and shoving his hands into his hair. Kissing him was the easy part—hiding his face from the opening was harder. So he made it sloppy.

Dimly, in between kissing Will and pressing him against the wall, and him lifting himself up by showing Gilan how to hold his legs, there was a sound behind them. The security guards peeked in, but only saw a stranger making out with someone else who was half naked. A normal sight, considering their job.

After they had left, Gil continued, his mouth not even on Will's but more or less just kissing him and tasting him. He tasted like sweat and the drugs in the air, but also normal campfires and the earth and the beeswax he always got all over himself while repairing his bow string. His neck tasted of stinging copper, which nearly tasted of blood but also a more pronounced sweat, still laced with those drugs and toxic fumes and an odd, exotic perfume Will had probably used to blend in.

"We're both high, aren't we?" Will moaned, his arms around Gilan and sliding down to the waistband of his pants.

"Probably," Gilan responded, although at the same time wondering how the hell Will had gotten coffee in the dip between his chin and his neck, just above his Adam's apple.

Going back to Will's lips, Gilan vaguely wondered if he still had the bitter alcohol on his lips, and if that was what Will tasted. He didn't ask, however, not wanting to interrupt the moment.


	6. Closer

**Pairing: Will/Alyss**

 **Song used: Closer - The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey**

* * *

Will tried to recall the last time he had seen her. How long has it been? Weeks? Months? _Years?_

Her long blond hair had been dyed black, which was tied up in an elegant twist behind her head. Contrasting to her previous style, she wore a black, shimmering dress with a high collar and low back. It was a sleeveless dress, showing off more skin than what Will was used to seeing her bare in public.

She stood with a knight, although Will didn't recognize him. Blond hair, blue eyes, a straight and hard face.

It took Will a moment to realize that the knight was the exact opposite of him.

She raised a glass of a sparkling liquid to her lips, which were painted a light beige color.

Will stared at her from across the room, not able to pick up his own drink. He was in shock.

"Go talk to her," his companion nudged him, prodding his elbow.

And before he knew it, he was halfway across the room, his eyes still glued on her. On _her._

"Alyss?" Will said hesitantly, his eyes never leaving her face. He had no qualms as to if it were her or not—he was just worried that she wouldn't accept him, that he had been gone for too long.

She turned.

Their eyes met, her stormy eyes seeming darker than before. With her pale skin, and all the black that she wore, the grey blended right in, nothing about her popping out.

Recognition showed in her eyes.

"Will," she murmured, turning to look straight at him.

He didn't exactly look the same either—his hair was longer, tied behind his head in what people sometimes called a warrior's tail. People had also said that he had a few extra lines in his face, making him look older than he really was. Not only that, but he was wearing simple noble's clothes, made a rich, silky cloth that rubbed against his skin the wrong way.

"Hmm?" the knight beside Alyss said, turning to look at the lowly nobleman that his date had turned to face. "Who's this?" he asked, obviously not really caring. In his eyes, he was better than the son of whatever obscure noble family he came from.

"Ethan," Alyss suddenly said, "hold my drink for me?" Without waiting to hear if he agreed, she held out her glass to him and let go of it before he registered what she was doing.

Will didn't bother to keep track as to if Sir Ethan caught the fancy glass or not.

Alyss hooked her arm around Will's, and led him towards the large patio doors that opened out into the starry night. It was a little chilly that night, so most people were inside. She led him down the patio, near the railing that showed off the spectacular Sonderland view. It was a rich country, full of countless nobles who had bought their seat, and even richer farmers who produced the grapes that gave the noble their precious wine.

After a certain time, it was just them and the stars.

"Alyss . . ." Will began, still not sure where he would start. With why he had to leave? With why he couldn't say _why_ he was leaving? Why he was gone for so long? Why he—

Her arms wrapped around him, and then he was against her, embracing her as hard as her could, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes. His head rested against her shoulder, and when he felt her hand rest on the back of his head, he took in a gasping sob the wracked his body. He held her tighter. She held him tighter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling her hair against his face. It felt the same—sleek, smooth, soft.

She backed away partially, still holding Will but obviously wanting to see his face. She searched it for a moment, taking in the tears and the lines and the long hair and the few scars that could be seen on his upper body.

Alyss seemed to consider her words for a moment, but there was no doubting the love and relief and happiness in her eyes. Smiling sadly, she placed her forehead against Will's, looking him in the eyes. "It's okay," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. Her smile flickered, beckoning in more tears to fall down her face.

Compared to her, Will felt as if he were crying a waterfall.

"It's okay," she repeated, one of her hands coming up to caress his cheek, her fingers trailing his jaw. "You're back," she said, looking at every other aspect of Will's face, going to his cheeks, to his jaw-line, to his lips.

It was like coming home, when they kissed. It had been so long since they had seen the other, that just their proximity made their bodies ache with the love they felt.

Coming apart, they were still together.

Will's head went back down to rest on her shoulder, something that he thought he would never do again. Alyss' hand dropped to his back, while her other rested in his hair, her fingers combing through it again and again.

They stayed like that—Alyss leaning against the railing, holding Will to her as she ran her hands through his medium length hair. Will leaning against Alyss, his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent.

They stayed like that—til morning came.


	7. Only a Girl

**Pairing: Jenny/Alyss**

 **Song used: Only a Girl - Gia**

* * *

Before Alyss could think twice, Jenny pulled her to her feet, pulling her into the circle of dancers. Except this wasn't a slow dance, not at all. People were swinging around, hands clasped with whoever they came with, hips dipping and swaying to the jaunty tune. Will, apparently, had chosen that very moment to play Jen's favorite song.

The young Ranger grinned as he strummed his mandola, even as he watched Alyss stumble onto the dancefloor with Jenny.

Jenny swung around, a large smile on her face as she giggled along with the music. Her pale yellow dress swished around her feet, bare after abandoning her slippers at their table. Alyss' own feet were bare as well, not being able to stand having to walk on earth in heels. Her own white dress, draped with the blue cape of the couriers, flared out as well. Jenny spun with her, abandoning all regard just to have fun.

Alyss could hear Will's roaring laughter from the side, even the falter in his fingers as the person who was talking with him distracted him.

Keeping her hands entwined with Jenny's, she pulled her girlfriend closer, enjoying the close proximity to her, but keeping up to the speed of the dance. Jenny kept the two of them spinning around, silence suddenly dropping between them.

Until the song was over, the two of them spun together, strangely silent as they stared at each other. Nothing was wrong—Jenny's face was covered with a huge grin, and Alyss watched her with a small smirk on her face. And then Will's mandola fell silent, after going down into a lull, and jumping up into the conclusion.

Back at their own table, Jenny dropped into a seat, her cheeks flushed. Not bothering to care, Alyss sat herself down on Jenny's lap, crossing her legs and leaning up against the table.

"I wish Will played more songs like that," Jenny breathed, looking over her shoulder and through a fan of blond hair to the young Ranger. He had set down his mandola, and was being pulled into the nearby woods by Horace. Alyss smiled, mentally compared what those two had been like two decades ago.

"I wish that more people ended up the way Will and Horace did," Alyss sighed, watching their shadows until they disappeared. "Why hate someone when you can love them instead?"

Jenny threw back her head and laughed, her arm wrapping around Alyss' waist so she didn't slip off. "Are-are you referring to George and Daliah's competition?" Jenny asked between bouts of laughter.

Alyss snorted, tightening her arm around the back of Jenny's neck as she noticed a few people staring. "Not specifically, but they're a good example," she said, trying to ignore everyone else. Without Will's music playing, people weren't as distracted as they were before. First they notice the two girls being too friendly—would they notice Will and Horace coming back together? "George and Daliah are so focused on being better than the other that they don't realize how good of a team they would make."

Tutting, Jenny shook her head. "I've seen it too, and I barely see George anymore. He's always excusing himself early, whenever he's around, saying that he's got to get a head start on Daliah. I never understood him."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alyss saw Will and Horace wander back into the clearing, their hands entwined and leaves in their hair. No one noticed.

And no one was staring at them.

Jenny touched her thigh. "You know that kind of stuff is long past, Alyss," she murmured, resting her own head against Alyss' arm.

Sighing, Alyss watched a few other couples, now standing up once more as Will picked up his mandola once again, and started to strum another tune, Horace hanging around behind him, Gilan laughing at them to the side. Not all of them were male and female, although that was the majority. Two younger females were dancing around in each other's arms, to the rhythm of Will's semi-slow music selection.

"Wanna dance?" Jenny asked, tilting her head to hear the music better.

Alyss nodded, finding that she didn't much want to stay sitting anymore.


	8. Clouds

**Pairing: Will/Horace**

 **Song Used: Clouds - BØRNS**

 **(A/N): This is . . . actually sort of an excerpt from a bigger idea. I don't plan on writing it, but have this Hill piece from it, because I like torturing myself. Also! This is the last chapter of TSOP! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE give feedback ;)**

* * *

The door silently opened, revealing the dark room beyond. Beside where he knew the bed to be, thick curtains covered the windows. A few flashes from the storm outside could be seen in the cracks, momentarily making the room glow. Inside, however, the booms of thunder were muffled by the layers of stone between them and the outdoors.

"Will?" Horace murmured, trying to see through the gloom. The knight squinted in the dark, looking to see if there was a form on the bed or in the room at all. Finally, he saw Will curled up in the far corner of the bed. He had pushed himself up against the wall, and brought his knees to his chest. His shins brushed the windowsill, while his hands and arms covered his head—as if the thunder were too loud for him.

It wasn't the thunder that was too loud, Horace knew.

"Will," he tried again, stepping into the room.

Just as he closed the door softly behind him, Will finally spoke: "Just . . . leave," he whispered weakly, barely able to lift his head. In fact, he buried his face deeper underneath his arms, pushing it against the pillow.

"Will," Horace stepped forward towards the bed, "everyone's looking for you."

"So what." The sudden hardness in Will's voice hurt, but didn't much surprise Horace. "Why the hell should I care?" he snapped, curling his body tighter.

Lightning flashed. "I'm not saying you have to care, Will," Horace sighed, taking another step closer to the bed. It was a smaller room, so he was right at the edge of the bed. All he had to do was reach down and over and he would be touching his Ranger's shoulder. "I guess I'm just letting you know. So you can decide on your own." He reached out, but didn't set his hand on his shoulder. Horace wasn't sure what Will would do in response to an unexpected touch. So he stayed back.

Will grunted, but didn't respond.

Horace said nothing more, but stayed leaned across the bed, his hand not far from Will.

Eventually, in the silence, Will shifted, his head turning to see what Horace was doing. Seeing the outstretched but stilled hand, he considered it. A few moments passed before Will did anything. The small Ranger shifted again, removing one hand from his head, and reaching out to take Horace's.

Wordlessly, Horace took Will's hand as permission to join him. Slipping into bed beside him, Horace pulled Will's hand to his mouth, a mock of a kiss, instead trailing his lips across Will's thin fingers. Instinctually, Will turned towards Horace when he got into bed, his hand going past Horace's lips and around his neck, pulling them closer together. One of Horace's arms went under Will's torso, while the other settled on his hips. Chests together, legs entangled, Will closed his eyes, and rested his head against the hollow of Horace's neck. Horace's chin rested atop of Will's head, the knight's eyes closing eventually as well.

Muffled thunder sounded through the walls.

Horace's hand traced Will's spine, up and down, up and down. The soothing feeling of his cold fingers against Will's hot, sweating flesh nearly lulled him to sleep. But the thunder, though not loud, constantly caused his eyes to open wider, making him to stay up longer. With his head nestled into Horace's neck, he couldn't see much. His partner's dark blue shirt, a thick cotton for the winter weather, and that was all he could see. The shirt smelled how Horace normally did—sweat, grass, with a twinge of coffee and the sharp scent of metal thrown in. Was that weird, Will considered, for him to be able to identify each separate scent and still attribute it to Horace?

Will tightened his arm around the back of Horace's neck.

"What's wrong?" Horace whispered. The question wasn't pointed at what had originally caused him to lock himself in Horace's old apartments, but at why he had pulled himself closer. Why he had tightened a grip, tight enough that it was as if he didn't want to lose hold of whatever he was holding.

Not bothering to respond, Will held Horace closer. Taking the cue, Horace tightened his arm around Will's waist, dropping his spare hand from Will's waist, and pulling Will into his chest.

They held onto each other like their lives depended on it, Horace not knowing why, and Will needing it.

"You're so cold," Will whispered into Horace's chest.

"You're so hot," Horace whispered back, tucking down his head so his cheek rested against Will's. From an observer, they would have just looked like a bundle of limbs, with no tell as to where one person ended and the other began.

"In what way?" Will mumbled, finally falling off to sleep during the lull in the storm outside.

Horace snorted, slightly jerking Will—but he didn't notice. "Both," Horace whispered back, one hand coming up to run through Will's hair. Brushing the thick locks of messy brown hair aside soon revealed that the Ranger had finally dropped off into a peaceful slumber. Horace smiled sadly, before slipping a small kiss on Will's cheek, and closing his eyes to fall asleep beside his partner.


End file.
